


Hunter's University

by Caelum_writes_kinda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisollu, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_writes_kinda/pseuds/Caelum_writes_kinda
Summary: After being separated for four years, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio all coincidently reunite at Hunter's University. Gon becomes friends with a small brunette boy he met named Alex. Although Alex is kind and a good friend to Gon, Killua has a feeling about the boy, and it's not a good one.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. University!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is accepted into Hunter's University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!

Gon's POV.

I hopped down the stairs, three at a time, skipping into the kitchen with a grin on my face.

"Someone's excited." My aunt chuckled from her station at the stove. I plopped into one of the wooden chairs. "Is today a special occasion or something?" She asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop smiling. "Well, as far as I know, I apply for university today." I stated proudly.

Aunt Mito smiled softly as she slid a plate of breakfast across the table, moving on to serve herself.

"Have you chosen which school you want to go to?" She asked, tucking a piece of her ginger hair behind her ear and sitting across from me.

I sighed, some of my former happiness draining away. "Nope, no clue." I poked at a sausage with my fork. "I don't have any specialties other than being a strong hunter."

Mito thought for a minute, her chin resting on her hand.

"Is there a school for hunters?"

My mouth hung open for a second. "Mito, you are a genius! I didn't even think of that!" I hastily whipped out my phone, opening up Google.

After a few minutes of searching, I'd found what seemed to be the perfect school.

I cleared my throat before reading.

"Hello, students. Are you a Hunter looking for a university to attend, but you don't know where to go? Well, no worries, Hunter's university is the perfect place for you! We have dozens of opportunities for our students, such as art, music, and so much more. Students are permitted to take normal classes along with special Nen classes for your specified Nen type. We hope to see you this year!"

"This sounds great!" My aunt clapped her hands together.

"It does! Will you help me apply after breakfast?"

"Sure." She smiled, taking a bite of her egg.

~~~~

"And.... all..... done!"

I had officially applied for university. Now, I just had to wait to see if I was accepted.

Lucky for me, I'm a super patient guy.

Yeah, no. I got impatient immediately.

About 10 minutes after I'd applied, Mito had gone to the market, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I laid down on my bed, pulling out my phone. Absentmindedly, I scrolled through my contacts out of boredom, coming across one that made my heartache.

Killua

Even just seeing his name made me bite my lip.

God did I miss him.

A few months after we split up, we fell through with keeping in touch. We used to call every day. Then, it turned to once a week. Then, only occasionally texts, until we didn't talk at all.

It hurt. But, I felt as if it'd be too awkward to randomly pick up talking again, especially since it had been 4 years.

I held my phone to my chest.

"I wonder what he's up to... knowing him, he's eating chocobots." I smiled softly, raising my arm to cover my eyes.

"I wanna see him..."

~~~~

My aunt peeked her head into my room in the early morning. "Any news?"

It had been a bit over a week since I'd applied and we'd been anxiously awaiting a letter or email.

"Uh..." I wracked my half-awake brain for a moment. "Haven't checked today, hold up." I unplugged my phone and pulled up Gmail and tried to remember how to read English.

I spotted a certain email that stood out.

"It's here!"

Mito's eyes widened and she rushed over, sitting beside me in my small bed.

We read quietly for a minute or so.

"I got in..."

"You got in!"

"I got in!"

I threw my arms up in celebration, earning a big hug from my aunt. She ruffled my spiky hair.

"Well, there's no surprise there. You are an amazing hunter and a great student. When your brain doesn't short circuit, that is." She chuckled.

I grinned broadly as my grandma stepped into the room, confused about 'what all the ruckus was about.'

~~~~

"Gon!" Mito called from downstairs. "Are you done packing? The boat leaves in 30 minutes, and you can't miss your flight!"

I shoved the last of my belongings into one of my few suitcases. "Coming!" I picked up all of the matching suitcases, taking a last glance at my childhood room.

I wouldn't be back for a while, and when I did, it wouldn't be for long.

A felt a sad pang in my heart.

"Hurry your ass up!" Mito yelled, throwing away her usual kindness and interrupting my totally sentimental moment.

"Calm your tits, I'm coming!" I yelled right back, turning and heading down the stairs.

My aunt took one look at me and her lip started to quiver. She stepped over and squeezed me in a big hug.

"You're so grown up. Where does the time go?" She sniffled, hiding her face in my chest. I smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss onto the top of her ginger head, returning her hug.

"Okay, I really got to go now..." I chuckled after we'd been hugging for 5 minutes. "Sorry, sorry. Yes, go." She released me and I headed out the door, giving my last wave to my family before heading to the port.

~~~~

"That's... the school." I awed in disbelief, staring up at a huge school that sat on top of a large, flat mountain.

"Oh, are you a student?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I spun around to see a short girl with a blond ponytail.

"Bisky?"

"Gon?" Her mouth hung agape. "Holy crap, Gon! You've changed so much!" She sized up to me, now being considerably smaller in comparison.

She still looked the same as ever, looking like a 12-year-old when in all reality she was in her 60s.

"Oh, and yes, I am a student." I said, replying to her former question. "Really? Awesome, I'm a teacher!" I gaped at her, eyes blown wide. "You? A teacher?" I asked jokingly, earning myself a slap on the arm.

"Oh hush! I taught you and Killua a few years ago, what's the big deal?" the blonde woman huffed angrily. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I yelped, laughing as she pummeled me.

I stood from the floor once she'd stopped, brushing off my jeans and grabbing my bags as we continued towards the school.

I gazed up at the tall mountain. "How do we get up?" I asked. "The stairs, duh." Bisky pointed over to a winding staircase that ascended the mountain. "Ah..." I muttered, feeling a bit stupid that I asked.

"Or, you could climb. It's a good workout if you do." She began to scale the mountain, climbing up at an impressive speed.

But, I had a better idea. Plus, I was tired from my flight and would rather not climb all those stairs nor a mountain at that.

So, I took hold of my luggage and closed my eyes, focusing my Nen at my feet. I prepared to jump and sprung towards the top of the mountain, landing quite ungracefully. I lost my balance and tumbled to my butt, my bags falling over with me.

"Ack!" I yelped.

"What was that?!" Bisky awed. "What was what?" I stood up, looking at her with a confused expression. "That jump!"

"Oh that, I learned that at Greed Island."

"Oh, I remember now. When we were creating an alliance with some other players, right?" She held her pointer finger up. "Yeah. Killua and I imitated him when he tried to show off. Though, we easily beat his record height on our first try." I chuckled.

I turned my attention back to the school that towered in front of me. "Wow..." I breathed. The school really was massive, even more now since it was up close.

There was a large main school building, four dorm towers, six gyms, a track field, and many different sports fields.

They really weren't exaggerating about having a lot of opportunities.

"Here, I'll show you to your dorm." The short woman said, starting towards the main building.

~~~~

"What dorm number have you been assigned to?" Bisky asked as we stepped into the elevator after I'd checked in with the office lady and gotten my schedule. I looked down at the piece of paper the woman had given me, reading over it again.

"110." I said. Bisky pressed the button for the 10th floor. The elevator beeped and the doors opened, letting us into the long hallway.

"108." I counted, pointing at the door numbers. "109. 110!" I pulled out my key and unlocked my room.

"Wow..." I breathed. The room was a lot different than I expected and way bigger. There was a bathroom, living room, small kitchen, and then stairs that went up to a loft.

I quickly jumped up the stairs, clearly excited.

Up on the loft were two identical queen-sized beds, two dressers, and two desks. It was way cooler than I'd ever imagined.

"When is my roommate coming?" I asked eagerly, leaning over the railing of the loft.

"I don't know." Bisky shrugged. "School starts in a week, so soon I'd assume."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, captain obvious." She glared at me. "Anyways, I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner's at 7." She turned around and started down the stairs.

"See you in class." I called, sitting on the foot of the bed I'd chosen and discarding my shoes. "See ya."

~~~~

I stretched my arms over my head, walking to the school cafeteria. For the last few hours, I'd been unpacking all my stuff and making the side of the loft a lot homier.

There was still sometime before dinner but I decided to buy some snacks and food makings from the school grocery shop.

Students milled about the large cafeteria in groups. Whether it was around the vending machines or just at the tables, there were groups of students everywhere. 

Though I had no reason to stick around for long, so I bought what I wanted and left.

"Hey, wait! Hold the doors!" A voice called, running towards the elevator as the doors slowly closed. I pressed a button and they stopped.

The short boy slid into the elevator, panting heavily.

"Thanks." He smiled up at me, wiping a bead of sweat from his cheek. "No problem. Couldn't you just wait for the next elevator though?" I pointed out as the big metal doors shut.

The brunette boy was silent for a second before he started to laugh. "Fair enough. It takes forever though." He turned towards me and held out a hand.

"Alex Mayer. A pleasure to meet you."

I shifted one of my bags to my other hand and shook his.

"Right back at you. I'm Gon. Gon Freecss."

"Like the famous hunter, Ging Freecss?" Alex's eyes widened. "Haha, yup. Unfortunately, he is my dad. Took me 2 whole years just to fucking find him."

The short boy chuckled. "Sounds like a bad dad." He said. "Yup, and that was back when I was 14. I haven't seen him since."

"Ah, bad might be an understatement then."

I started to laugh. "For real!"

Alex and I continued to talk for the remainder of the elevator ride. Once we got to our floor, we bid our goodbyes, gave each other our numbers, and left for our dorms.

I flopped onto my bed once I'd gotten inside and put the food away. I was pooped. Today had been very eventful and I was excited to sleep.

But, it was still only 6 pm and dinner was only an hour away.

I closed my eyes, breathing a sigh. I let my mind drift as I unconsciously drifted asleep.

"What's my roommate gonna be like?" I muttered softly, thinking out loud as sounds started sounding distant.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua meet again after 4 years of being apart.

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my buzzing phone. "Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, picking up my phone and checking the time.

"7:45 am!" I exclaimed. I'd missed yesterday's dinner! And now, I was going to be late for the 8:00 am breakfast.

I sprung to my feet, grabbing a clean pair of clothes from my dresser and flying down the stairs and into the bathroom, taking the quickest shower I could.

Once I'd gotten ready at record speed, I had time to spare without being late. I let out a breath of relief when I was waiting in line for my breakfast. I didn't want to stand in a long line, especially since I was extremely hungry.

"Morning, Gon." Alex greeted, grabbing a tray and joining me in line. "Morning." I stared at the food that was placed in my hands. It looked amazing and smelled even better.

"Wow..." I muttered, breathing in the mouthwatering scent. "First school meal?" My friend asked. "Mmm."

"Ah, I don't remember you being at dinner last night." He said as we walked to a table. "Yeah, I fell asleep once I got to my dorm. I woke up, like, 15 minutes ago." I chuckled.

The food tasted just as good as it looked. Within 10 minutes, my plate was cleaned.

"Jeez..." Alex said, a mouthful of pancakes. "Guess you were hungry."

"Guess so." I stood up to put my tray away, the small brunette following suit. "Wanna train with me?" I asked. "Sure!"

So, we left the cafeteria, which was now filled with students, and headed towards the gyms.

~~~~

"Holy... crap... Gon..." Alex panted, resting his hands on his knees. I laughed triumphantly, holding my arms above my head after we'd sparred. "Haha! I win!" I cheered. "How the hell are you so strong?" The small boy asked, gazing up at me.

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and I've been almost killed many, many times."

Alex burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Ow ow ow, it hurts to laugh." He winced, still smiling.

I stepped over to a punching bag, focusing some Nen in my fist and punching. The bag flew to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall.

"Whoops, too much." I muttered nervously, getting concerned stares from the other people training in the gym.

I looked back at my friend and he stared back at me, eyes wide.

"Holy shit-"

~~~~

Once I was home, I immediately heading towards the shower. Even though I'd already taken one today, I definitely needed another.

I leaned my head back, letting the hot water run through my green hair. My eyes snapped open when I heard a faint beep. The sound signaling that someone had entered the dorm.

"My roommate?" I muttered. "Must be." My heart started to speed up with anticipation. What were they like? Did I know them? Would we even get along?

I quickly finished in the shower, got dressed, and left the bathroom, rubbing my hair with a towel. I heard some rummaging from the loft and stepped up the stairs.

"Hey." I greeted the white-haired boy that was unpacking his stuff. "You must be my roommate....." I trailed off as he turned around, his face being extremely familiar.

"Gon?" Killua breathed, disbelief painted all over his face. "I thought that side of the room looked like yours..." He chuckled softly.

I stared at him. "Killua... KILLUA!" I cried happily, throwing myself at him and picking him up, spinning around until we were both dizzy. "Killua, oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" I put him down and looked at him.

He was a bit smaller and shorter than me now, his style still the same and hair as fluffy as ever. His electric blue eyes widened from the surprise.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up this time and spinning around. But, he lost his footing and we toppled over, him landing on top of me.

We both laughed, Killua's head resting on my chest.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." My best friend said as we sat up. I hugged him again. "Me too."

"How come you stopped calling me?" He prodded me in the side, being grumpy all of the sudden. "I don't know, why did you stop calling me?" I jokingly shot back.

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I asked you... second!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Baka." Killua flicked my forehead. "Answer me."

I sighed, leaning back on my elbows. "I don't really know myself. I guess, only seeing you over a screen after a while just made me miss you even more. It hurt to see you but not actually be with you. And then, we started to lose contact."

I glanced up to see a soft blush on Killua's pale cheeks.

"What are you blushing for?" I joked.

"Why does he suddenly look really cute... what? What am I thinking? He's my best friend!"

A smirk appeared on the white-haired boy's face. "Awww, you missed me that much." He teased. Now, it was my turn to blush. "Shut up!" I slapped him on the arm as he laughed at me. "Of course I missed you, you're my best friend."

Out of nowhere, my lip started to quiver and I hugged the smaller boy again, shoving my face into the crook of his neck as tears started spilling from my eyes.

"God, I missed you so much..." I choked. "Are you crying, Gon?" Killua asked, pulling back to look at my face. His eyes softened and he wiped my cheek with his thumb. His own eyes started to water.

"Okay, I really missed you too."

He pulled me back into a hug, both of us crying softly as we sat there.

After 4 years, we were finally together again.

~~~~

Killua's POV

I yawned as Gon and I walked to dinner. It had taken a while for us both to calm down and for me to finish unpacking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gon waving to one of the tables. A brunette waved back. We grabbed our food and he led me over to the table.

"Hey." My friend greeted, sitting down. I plopped down awkwardly beside him, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group that surrounded us.

"Yo." The brunette from a minute ago said. "Who's this, Gon?" He looked fast Gon and at me. I nodded my head as a greeting. "Killua Zoldyck. Pleasure. I'm this idiot's best friend and roommate." I reached my hand across the table and he shook it.

"Alex Mayer. Do you mean Zoldyck as in the family of elite assassins?"

"Yup. I'm a former assassin, but don't worry, I haven't killed in 4 years or so." I tucked a hand under my thigh and started to eat.

For some reason, Alex made me uneasy. But, I still had to be polite.

"Wow, what a pair you two are." He chuckled. "Anyways, let me introduce you to my friends." Alex started going around the table, introducing people. Only two of which I actually paid attention to.

Firstly, there was Sam. She held up a peace sign awkwardly when she introduced herself, immediately going back to drawing in her sketchbook once she was done. She seemed like a cool person.

Then, a girl who made a not-so-good first impression. Kelsey. She smiled a sickly sweet smile and rested her chin on her hand, smiling right at Gon. Even her voice was sickly sweet. She seemed like the most basic, 'perfect' girl ever. Someone we should definitely have stayed far away from.

By the time Gon and I left for our dorm, my social battery was drained. My entire meal was filled with the group asking me about what it was like being an assassin and what my family was like.

Someone even asked me for a picture of me since, apparently, they are worth something.

The second the green-haired boy unlocked the door, I jumped onto the couch, sighing as I relaxed. "Don't get too comfy, you still have to shower." Gon reminded me, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Mmm.. don't wanna." I groaned. "Don't make me." Gon smirked.

"Make you wha- AHAHAH NO!" I snorted as Gon's hands attacked my sides, tickling me. "STOP IT!" I cried, laughing uncontrollably and trying to wiggle away from him.

"Not until you beg for mercy then take a shower!" My friend grinned childishly.

"PFT- Fine, fine! Mercy! Stop tickling me!" I cackled, jumping up from the couch and running to the safety of the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Now shower!"

"Okay, Mom!"

I heard a soft chuckled from the other side of the door before Gon stepped away and switched the TV on.

~~~~

Gon's POV

"Gon?" Killua called from the bathroom. "Yeah? What's up?" I paused Attack on Titan. "I didn't bring a change of clothes or a towel. Could you bring me some, please?"

I stood up. "Sure." I grabbed a towel and handed it to him through a small crack in the door he'd opened. "Pajamas?" I asked. "Yes please."

"Got it." I jumped up the stairs, heading to the far side of the loft that belonged to Killua and rummaging through his dresser for a second, coming back down with a pair of soft shorts, a clean pair of boxers, and an oversized purple shirt.

"Here." I knocked on the bathroom door and the white-haired boy opened it a peek, thanking me then grabbing the clothes.

I walked back to the couch and sat down, playing AOT again.

After a minute, Killua stepped out of the bathroom and I glanced over.

Holy shit. I had such a gay awakening.

The oversized shirt covered his torso and hips while his shorts revealed his milky thighs. A crimson blush dusted my cheeks and I had to rip my eyes from him.

"Awww, you're so far behind." The pale boy whined, sitting next to me. "W-what?" I stammered, my eyes drifting to his legs again despite my protest. "You're only on season 2. I was hoping we could watch season 4 together, I haven't started....." His voice trailed off.

"What are you looking at, baka?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I snapped my head towards the TV, blushing further. "Pervert, you were looking at my legs."

"Was not!"

"It's your fault anyways. You chose this outfit." He lifted his chin and made a 'hmph' sound. "Killua!" I dragged out the 'a'. "I'm sorry, I just chose random things."

"Whatever, Baka." He flicked me on the forehead. "Ima crash, night, Gon." Killua stood up and headed towards the loft. "If you're gonna keep watching, turn it down a bit, please.

"Night, Killua...."

Killua's POV

"Holy shit, what was that?" I thought once I was up on the loft. My face was now completely flushed red, my stomach full of butterflies if the butterflies were given 15 monsters each.

Gon has never looked at me like that.

"Does he like me now..?" I mentally cursed my brain for even going there. "No way. We are both boys, not to mention best friends."

Sure, I'd liked Gon since we were maybe 12, but I never once expected him to return my feelings. Nor did I ever tell him about mine.

I laid down in my bed, pulling the covers over me.

Why was he suddenly acting like he's attracted to me? Is he...?

I told my brain to shut up, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop dwelling on it! I'm probably just overthinking about it."

I willed my mind to shut off and started to fall asleep, my thoughts flying everywhere as I tried to calm those butterflies on a sugar rush that were still in my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me copy and pasting from my Wattpad :P


	3. B-boyfriend?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally stops being an oblivious idiot.

Killua's POV

"Killua! Get up, lazy!" Gon's voice rang through the dorm, waking me up. I groaned and turned on my side, pulling my blanket up to my nose.

"10 more minutes."

I heard footsteps pound up the stairs. "We don't have 10 minutes." I felt my blanket being yanked off my body, causing me to yelp. "Hey!" I yelled, sitting straight up and glaring at him grumpily.

"Good, you're up." He ruffled my already crazy hair, putting a soft blush on my cheeks. "You asshole..." I muttered, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up.

I stepped over to my dresser and started to peel off my shirt lazily, yawning.

"Hey, wait till I'm downstairs to start changing." Gon said, averting his eyes and rushing downstairs. I could have sworn he was blushing.

"Chill, we've seen each other naked before. Even if it was when we were younger." I said, trying to sound nonchalant to cover my rushing heart.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! God!" I threw on my clothes and jumped down the stairs, trying to tame my hair as Gon ushered me out the door.

~~~~

"Good morning, guys." The short brunette greeted us, joining us as in the food line. "Morning, Alex." I narrow my eyes for a second. "Morning." I muttered, taking my food and walking over to an empty table. Gon followed me, slightly hesitant to not go with Alex.

"Why don't you wanna sit with the others?" My friend asked. I shrugged, taking a bite of my breakfast. "Don't feel like being social, I guess." I said with my mouth full, causing my voice to be muffled. "Okay."

Gon sat down beside me. There was an awkward silence that made me start to tap my foot.

"You get your schedule yet?" Gon asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "No, not yet. I'll get it in a minute. I'm not that hungry anyway." I stood up with my half-full try, taking a quick sip of water.

"I'll meet you back at the dorm." I said. Gon held up a thumbs up. "'Kay."

I gave him a faint smile and then headed towards the office.

"Could I get my schedule, please?" I asked the woman who had some long-ass nails. She was typing obnoxiously on her overly loud keyboard and chewing gum in the most aggravating way possible. I had a slight temptation to punch her but resisted.

"Name?"

"Killua Zoldyck."

She tapped on her keyboard for a second then printed a piece of paper.

"Here." The woman said blandly, handing it to me then going straight back to typing aggressively.

"Thank you." I spun on my heel and started towards the first-year dorm building.

Just as I opened the dorm door, I heard a groan from the loft.

"Why do I feel like this towards him?" Gon grumbled. There was a loud thud which I assumed was him falling off his bed. "Why am I now attracted to Killua? He is my best friend, and we are both boys!"

Gon apparently didn't hear me come in. I stood in front of the door, my pale cheeks flushed a deep pink.

Gon thinks I'm attractive... Does he like me? What the hell is this situation???

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, alerting Gon that I was home.

"Killua?" He called out. I shook away my initial gay panic, acting as if I heard nothing. "Well, who else would it be?" I remarked sassily, stepping up to the loft.

"The hell you doing on the floor?"

"Fell off my bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Schedule." I held out my hand. "I wanna see if we have any classes together." Gon stood up and grabbed a piece of paper off his bedside table, unfolding the origami crane he'd made with it.

I gave him a funny look. "Why'd you fold it like that?" I chuckled. "I have no idea. I got bored, I guess." Gon laughed, handing me the awfully crinkled paper and taking a seat on his bed.

"Oh, sick. We have all the same classes." I handed the paper back to him. "Awesome!"

Gon jumped to his feet. "Wanna train with me?" He asked excitedly. "Sure, but it's been a while since I actually worked out." I said, running a hand through my long hair. "That's fine, I'll go a bit easier today."

~~~~

Gon's POV

"You think you can keep up with me?" I asked, smirking as Killua and I warmed up. "Don't underestimate me." He scoffed lightly. "I'm not that out of shape."

"Well then, let's see who wins." I held out my hand. "Let's spar. Loser has to make dinner tonight."

Killua grinned and clasped my hand in his, shaking it once.

"You're on!"

I placed my hands on my hips and laughed all-might syle after our match. "Guess you're cooking tonight."

Though I'd won, it wasn't an easy match. Plus, neither of us wanted to seriously injure the other. So, it was basically just a competition of who had the most stamina. And, of course, I won.

Killua panted, sitting on the floor and wiping the sweat from his chin with his tank top.

"Lucky.. win..." He huffed. I winked at him. "Just admit it, I'm stronger." I leaned towards him, hands still on my hips. "You only won cause I'm out of shape. If I had kept up with my workouts, you'd have totally lost."

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes jokingly, holding a hand out to help the shorter boy up. He took it and stood up, immediately staggering and clutching onto my arm for support.

"Shit... guess I overdid it a bit with using Godspeed a lot after so long." Killua muttered. I thought for a second before picking him up, bridal style.

His face immediately flushed. "H-hey! Baka, what are you doing?" He started to squirm in my arms. "Stop! I'm gonna drop you!" I held him tighter. "You can't walk, right? I'll just carry you. It's easier than trying to help you walk." I pointed out.

".....Fine..." He blushed, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled, starting towards the dorm building.

By now, the school was mostly empty, it was pretty late. But, a few students still milled about in the hallways of the dorm buildings. We passed Sam on the way up to our room.

She cocked her head. "Is he okay?" She asked, confused concern in her voice. "I'm fine." Killua said. "I just overexerted him a bit." I chuckled, sending our friend a small smile and then continuing to our dorm.

"Ohoho?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Killua yelped. "Like what?" I said, not catching on. "Nothing, forget it."

~~~~

"Can you stand?"

I placed my friend down on his feet. He almost toppled over, his legs unable to hold him. Killua clasped onto me, grunting in frustration and embarrassment. "Nope. Apparently not."

"Hmmm..." I held a hand to my chin in thought. "How are you gonna shower then?"

Killua muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

"Tch... I asked if you could help me." Killua's face was beet red now. Mine wasn't far from it as well.

"S-sure... Here, I'll go get some towels and clothes, wait here." I led him to the couch and sat him down, hurrying to the loft and trying to tame my racing heart.

It's just a shower. We've bathed together when we were younger. It'll be fine, right?

Oh, who was I kidding? It was so much different.

I shook my head, grabbing the towels and changed of clothes then rushing back downstairs.

Killua attempted to stand up once again, his legs giving out. "Fucking hell..." He cursed, leaning on me.

I chuckled as I lead him into the bathroom, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"How long has it been since you worked out if you get this weak after a small one?"

Killua glared at me. "Small my ass. Even if I was in shape, I'd still be sore after that shit. Anyone would be if they weren't you." He growled grumpily. "And you said you'd go 'easy'"

"Sorry, sorry." I laughed. "Here, sit on the counter while I get the water warmed," I said once we were in the bathroom.

"I can't get up." The white-haired boy said. I casually lifted him onto the counter. "I'll turn around while we undress."

He shrugged. "There's no point. We'll be in the shower naked together anyways."

"Fair point...."

I started to strip down and so did he, both of our faces painted a bright red.

I turned on the shower water and helped him in.

"Hey, Killua?" I asked as I scrubbed his fluffy hair. "Hmm?" He hummed.

"I'm not very good at hiding things, so I'm pretty sure you've noticed by now." I began, grabbing the showerhead and rinsing the shampoo from the smaller boy's hair.

"I think I like you... Well... ugh! I just- I just feel so jittery around you and I find everything you do cute and....." I flushed redder than before when Killua whipped around to look at me.

His face was probably even more flushed than mine.

"Ba-Baka! What kind of place is this to confess...." he hid his face in his hands. "We really need to work on your timing." He muttered.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

Killua turned back around.

"It's fine... I'm done in here, right? I'll get out and we'll talk about this when we aren't naked and in the shower."

~~~~

Killua's POV

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

I held my hands over my mouth as I waited for Gon to finish in the shower.

"He likes me back. Holy shit."

My heart pounded in my chest, full of embarrassment and excitement. Surely, this had to be a dream.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open and Gon walk out, a towel in his hands.

He threw the towel into the laundry room then started to walk over to me.

I was still blushing furiously, trying to calm down as he sat next to me.

"So.." He started.

God, this was the most awkward interaction I'd ever had.

"Gon... I... you.." I cursed myself for failing to talk. "You like me?"

He hung his head, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah... I like you, Killua. Romantically." He looked up at me, his cheeks dusted pink and brown eyes hopeful. "Sorry, I know that's probably weird since we're best friends and both-"

I cut him off by slamming our lips together. There was a wide grin on my face once I'd pulled away, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"Fucking finally!"

"Wha-what..?" His expression was full of confusion. Then, the realization sunk in. "You like me too?!" He exclaimed, holding onto my arms.

I nodded vigorously.

In the blink of an eye, Gon picked me up and spun around, just like he did when we first saw each other again.

I laughed, hugging onto his neck.

"Ah~" The tall boy sighed in relief. "I was so scared you'd find it repulsive and.. and not want to be my best friend anymore." He said, holding onto me tight.

"I did too. That's why I never told you."

"How long have you kept liking me a secret?"

I thought for a second as he placed me back down on the couch. "Like, 6 or so years. The only people that knew are Bisky and Kite, they picked up on it pretty fast. Guess I'm not as slick as I thought." A soft chuckled left my lungs.

"6 years! So, you liked me since we met?"

"Yup, I started liking you maybe around when we were in trick tower."

Gon groaned like a little kid. "I hate the fact that I'm so oblivious!"

I laughed at his childish actions.

"Hey, Killua. Will you date me?"

I blushed immediately, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"W-what..." I stuttered.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" The spiky-haired boy scooted closer, taking my hands in his.

"B-boyfriend?!"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "We both like each other, that means we can date!"

I blushed again. I'm pretty sure I set a new record of how many times someone could blush in just a few hours.

I hung my head, letting it rest on his chest.

"Oh my god, I never thought this moment would actually come." I mumbled, grinning uncontrollably. I shot my head up again, staring into his eyes.

"Yes! Fuck yes, I wanna be your boyfriend!"

Gon's lips curled into an even bigger smile and he hugged me.

"Yay!"

I melted into the hug, exhaustion finally beating the rush of adrenaline.

A faint yawn escaped my mouth.

"Are you tired, Killua?" He asked, pulling back a bit. "Yeah. I mean, I trained with you, who wouldn't be?"

Gon laughed softly, picking me up bridal style.

I yelped in surprise. "H-hey, Baka! What are you doing?"

"Taking my boyfriend to bed. What else?"

God, did that word sound amazing coming out of his mouth.

My new boyfriend carried me upstairs and placed me gently down on his bed, laying down next to me.

"We're sleeping together...?" I asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

I curled up into his body.

"It's perfect."

I felt Gon's arms slink around me in a comforting manner. I sighed, this felt so good, so right.

"Goodnight, Killua."

"Night, Gon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more of this story actually written, but, since the other first chapters I haven't rewritten are bad, I'm going to finish rewriting those then continue to update. But once those are done, get ready for at least 15 more chapters in a row.


	4. "Kil..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon decide to explore the town. In a cafe, they run into someone unexpected.

Killua's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in the light that shown directly in them. Grunting in annoyance, I swiveled around, snuggling into Gon's chest. I took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. He smelt like a forest, earthy and full of life, just like he always had.

"Morning."

My head snapped up, startled that he was awake. "Morning..." I muttered, hoping he didn't notice what I had been doing. "How long have you been awake?"Gon yawned. "I woke up just before you, got blinded by the sunlight the second I opened my eyes." I felt his arms tighten around me. "What were you doing when you turned towards me?" He smirked a bit.

I blushed. "Nothing! Is it weird for me to snuggle with my boyfriend?" Calling him that was felt so normal, so right.

Gon grinned. "Not at all." He pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "Anyway, time to get up, we have breakfast soon."

"Jeez, way to ruin the moment."

~~~~

"Holy shit..." I muttered as we entered the busy cafeteria. "It smells so good."

"I know right? The breakfast here is probably the best fucking food I've ever had." The green-haired boy said, grabbing a tray and taking his place in line.

"G'morning!" Alex piped, waving at us from the normal table. Gon waved back and we headed over after getting our breakfast.

"Morning, guys." He greeted, sociable as ever. "Yo," I said simply, taking my seat beside my boyfriend. After a minute, Kelsey broke through the casual chatter.

"So, green-haired guy." She started. Gon looked up. "Um, it's Gon. I introduced myself yesterday." He said, smilingly kindly.

"Whatever. Are you single?"

I choked on my drink, cringing at her straight-forward obliviousness.

"What is it to you?" Gon raised an eyebrow. "Just wondering if I'll ever have a chance." The blond girl winked, her sickly sweet voice pissing me off. I gripped my boyfriend's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Luckily, Gon got the message.

"No, I'm not dating anyone. I'm not interested in dating, at that."

Kelsey frowned, resting her chin on her hand and examining her overly long acrylics. "Shame. You're pretty hot, you'd get a girl easily."

I choked again, even though I wasn't even drinking anything.

"Call me if you're interested in dating at one point then, Gon." She smirked, handing him a piece of paper and standing up from the table, walking away.

"Dude!" Alex gaped once she was gone. "You just got Kelsey's number. She's like, the prettiest girl at school."

I almost choked a third time.

Kelsey was pretty, sure. But the fact that she was the most basic bitch ever overwrote that fact. Gon laughed awkwardly. "Yeah..."

~~~~ 

"Killuaaaaaa!" My boyfriend called. "Yes?" I looked up from my phone. "Ima explore the town since I haven't gotten the chance yet, wanna come with me?" Gon walked over and knelt beside my bed, letting his head rest next to me. I frowned. "I'm comfortable though..." 

"Please?" 

He gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I narrowed my eyes, slapping my hand onto his face and pushing him. "Fine! I'll come, I'll come! Don't look at me like that?" Gon grinned cheekily, taking to his feet and grabbing my hand. He pulled me up and out of the dorm. 

The green-haired boy dragged me all through the town, refusing to let go of my hand for reasons unknown. 

"Ooo ooo!" He exclaimed as he pointed to a small cafe. "Let's check that out!" 

He really was like a little kid, energetic and excited about everything. "Okay, I am a bit hungry." I admitted as he pulled me inside. I stumbled along beside him, trying my best to keep up. "Ack! What's the rush?" I scoffed.

"There's no rush, I'm just really excited." 

"For what?"

'One- to be able to hang out with you, and two- I'm just excited." He grinned as we sat down. I smiled, blushing a bit at his first reason. 

Gon froze. He wore a concerned expression as he sniffed the air. "What is it?" I put down the menu, looking at the boy quizzically. "I recognize this smell..." He furrowed his brow, trying to pinpoint the scent. 

His eyes widened. "Ill-"

"What can I get for you?" A familiar voice interrupted. Our heads shot up to see a tall man with long ebony hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail, standing beside us, a notepad and pen in his slender hands. 

"I...Illumi..." I gulped. My stomach dropped at the mere sight of my older brother.

"Kil..." He said under his breath, his hands dropping to his sides and eyes widening. I flinched at the nickname and a chill shot down my spine. I glanced over at my boyfriend. The aura he was giving off was scary even to me. 

His gaze shot daggers at the tall man. Illumi turned towards Gon. 

"Gon... please, calm down, you'll scare the customers." He said. "What?!" Gon yelled, earning a few looks from the other people in the cafe. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat, tapping my foot anxiously. This wasn't like my brother at all. What the hell was he doing working at a cafe? Why was he acting so... normal? 

My brother let out a sigh. "Hold on, let me take my break and we'll talk. I think we have a lot to discuss." 

~~~~

Once Illumi told his manager he was taking a break, he joined us back at our table, bringing us our drinks and another chair. I fiddled my thumbs, anxiously awaiting my brother to start talking. 

The raven-haired man exhaled, pulling his hair from the low ponytail it was situated in. "God, where do I even begin? Um..." He tapped his fingers against the table. "I think I'll just start with saying sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Killua." 

My full name. Not that horrid nickname that my family calls me, my full first name. Not once had I heard it come from his mouth. 

I hung my head. 

"A lot happened with the family a couple of years ago." My brother began. "I ended up getting into a huge argument with our parents-" 

"I don't consider them my parents." I blurted, cutting him off. Illumi stared at me. "Right, sorry." He licked his lips and continued. "I got into a big argument and ended up leaving. I came here, moved in with my partner, got a job..." He trailed off, losing track of his story.

"Wait, 'partner'?" Gon asked. Illumi's eyes fixated on my boyfriend. "Yeah. That's actually what the argument was about, mostly." 

My brother waved his hands in front of his face. 

"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, Killua. I'm sorry for how we treated you, for how I treated you. I realized after I left with my partner that what I thought was showing you, love, was not love in the slightest. I planned on trying to contact you a little bit after I left, you and Alluka. But, I figured it was for the best I left you alone." 

I gaped at him, completely speechless. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Gon spoke. "Now I'm curious who this 'partner' is to be able to change you this much." He laughed. 

"Oh, you know him."

"Him? You're gay too?" I blurted. I cursed my loudmouth. Illumi took a double-take, craning his neck in confusion. "'Too'?" 

God, was this an awkward encounter. 

"You're gay, Killua?" A sliver of excitement snuck into his usually monotonous voice. I blushed slightly, covering my face and pointing to Gon who sat with a smug look on his face. 

'Ha! Knew it." Another familiar voice boasted. Gon almost fell back in his chair from the surprise, I wasn't far from doing the same. 

"Hisoka?!" We yelped in unison. The magician smiled, amused by our reactions. 

"Oh, hey." Illumi greeted the red-haired male casually, as If him just appearing was a normal thing he had to deal with. "Hey, Lulu~." Hisoka pecked Illumi on the head gently, grabbing a chair and taking a seat beside him. "Your shift over?" 

"Nah, just taking a break." 

Surprised would be an understatement. Flabbergasted or astonished, perhaps, would suit our reaction a bit better. 

Well, nothing compared to how absolutely fucking dumbfounded we were. 

If my jaw could open more, it would have. 

"You're dating Hisoka?!" I exclaimed, jumping from my chair and earning a few glares from other customers. I think Gon's brain had shut off. He looked like he'd malfunctioned. "Yeah. I told you you knew him." My brother said casually. 

I sat back down, trying to stop freaking out. When I thought about it, I should have seen it coming. They had always been close, in a weird friendship of sorts. 

I heaved a sigh, it was a lot to take in. 

"It's getting late, you should go home. You go to the university here, right?" 

I nodded. "Ah, Hisoka is a Nen teacher there." He muttered. "Oh god, do you teach Transmutation?" I asked. Hisoka smiled. "Indeed I do." 

"Damn..." I cursed under my breath. I knew how strong Hisoka was. Meaning, he was probably a tough teacher. Fun! "Nevermind, you should head back, I assume you're tired after that." My brother took to his feet, grabbing our now empty cups. 

"We'll finish catching up some other time if you'd allow it." He bowed, his silky hair falling over his shoulder. "I hope you'll forgive me for everything I did." 

I pursed my lips. I could never really hate him. If he killed Gon, then I could, but otherwise, he's still my brother. 

"I forgive you. And, I wanna hear all about you going off on the family, that must've been a show." I smile, grabbing Gon by the arm. His brain definitely short-circuited. 

"I'll see you later, Illu-nii." I called, heading out of the cafe and towards our school, dragging my boyfriend along. 

Holy shit was that an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there may be a shit ton of chapters coming.


End file.
